maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey's in Anime
Grey's in Anime is a crossover between Grey's Anatomy and anime characters. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 3: [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]. Summary Attractive doctors attempt to heal a patient using their anime powers. References Grey's in anime.jpg|A picture of the team getting ready to turn into robotic surgeon GreysInAnimebear.jpeg|A picture of patient with purple espercrystal stuck to its chest. Also green pedobear 9877.jpg image.jpeg|Meredith grey|link=He's up to 1 minute we're gaining on him|linktext=Avenger time *"It's Over 9000!" Quote (Watch video here) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball Dragon Ball] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sailor_Moon Salior Moon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh Yu-Gi-Oh!] *Caramelldansen *Wario *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon] *Pedobear *Final Fantasy VI *1-up mushroom *Domo *Voltron Characters *Cristina Yang *Meredith Grey *Patient *Owen Hunt *Alexandra Caroline "Lexie" Grey *Derek Shepherd *Checkaflu *Alex Karev *Calliope Iphegenia "Callie" Torres (O'Malley) *Robotic Surgeon Transcript begins with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey running into the clinic with a sick patient on the wheelchair. Cristina Yang: Get me a hospital bed! Meredith Grey: Is the patient hurt? Cristina Yang: No, for me! I'm exhausted from pushing him here. goes to patient in bed Patient: bed I don't feel so good. Owen Hunt: Quick! Give him 20ccs of sodium phosphate. Lexie Grey: I'll make it a blind CC so he doesn't know who sent it. Patient: OOOOOOH! Derek Shepherd: Stand back. I'm putting him under with a sedative. pinches the patient with a needleful of sedative Patient: Uhh. That's strange. You all look so different all of a sudden. [Right on cue, the sedative kicks in as, in a ripple effect, the Grey's crew change their animation style into... Japanese Anime.] [Title card: Grey's in Anime] techno music starts playing. Owen Hunt: Quick! What are his vitals? Meredith Grey: They're... over 9,000! Owen Hunt: What?! ''9,000''?! That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up echo to Super Surgeon! Patient: Where'd his shirt go? Lexie Grey: I'll prep this surgery by playing the card Dark Physician. that, the Dark Physician is summoned Lexie Grey: He has 3,000 box appears healing points and is a Medicine-type monster. Alex Karev: Not so fast, Lexie! I already played the trap card Malpractice Suit, appear destroying your Dark Physician. Lexie Grey: Alex, what are you doing?! We have to work together! Alex Karev: No, Lexie. I'll defeat you and heal this patient all by myself. Meredith Grey: He's up to 10,000! We're losing him! Derek Shepherd: We need to shock him. Go, Checkaflu! comes out Checkaflu: Checkafluuuu! The patient is treated to defibrilation, Checkaflu style. Derek Shepherd: That brought us some time. Callie Torres: Oh, no! Look! goes to patient with a purple Espercrystal sticking out, also Pedobear appears He's got the final fragment of the Espercrystal stuck in his chest. Lexie Grey: Of course. That explains the poisoning of his soul. appears quickly and disappears quickly Derek Shepherd: There's only one thing that can dislodge an Esper Shard. All together: Metamorph to Robotic Surgeon! goes to the team metamorphing into robotic surgeon. Robotic Surgeon: Arrow of Light! Arrow of Light airs at patient which creates an explosion. goes back to the normal Grey's Anatomy world - heavily damaged by the anime experience - and music ends. Patient: What the heck happened? Meredith Grey: Oh, you just needed your appendix out. You're fine now. Patient: But-- But-- Checkaflu... Derek Shepherd: Bless you. Trivia *Antagonist: Alex Karev *This is the first time [[Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] was spoofed. That is an achievment. *The Dark Physician has 3000 atk points while the real "Dark Magician" only has 2500 atk points. *At the start, the patient's shirt had a cat on it. *When Cristina was put in bed, she had a teddy bear. *There's a point when Karl Marx, Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky can be seen dancing in the background. *The crew turned mostly like this: *#Owen as Vegeta ([[Dragon Ball|''Dragon Ball]]) *#Meredith as Usagi Tsukino (''Sailor Moon'') *#Lexi and Alex as Yugi and Seto Kaiba, respectively (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *#Derek as Ash (''Pokémon'') *The Over 9,000! joke is a parody of Vegeta saying that. Watch video here. *After the Dark Physician is defeated, it goes to Lexie and it shows a Wario-likeman and Panda Caramelldansen. *Checkaflu is an obvious parody of Pikachu. *The part where Owen turns into Super Surgeon was also used in season 2's main titles. *After Checkaflu shocks the patient, it goes to Derek in a background saying Dance in many forms and a cactus and man dancing too. *When the patient has the purple espercrystal stuck to its chest, a green pedobear and some sushi dancing are shown too. **It is odd for pedobear to be referenced, as he is not appropiate for children or from an anime. *A blue monster with two teeth is a parody of the Japanese NHK mascot "Domo". *After the scene with the patient having the purple espercrystal, Lexie is shown with Japanese writing. *A face appears quickly between Lexie and Derek and quickly disappears. *When the scene goes to Derek talking how to cure him, the background has Sugar, Do your Homework, and a 1-Up Mushroom, also businessmen are dancing. *When the crew turns into robotic surgeon, it appears the following: *#Lexie turned into the hands *#Derek turned into the head *#Owen turned into a remote *#Meredith turned into chairs (feet) *#Blue domo turned into the body *A dragon that resembles Shenron from Dragon Ball is shown in the background where the robotic surgeon appeared. *If you look more closely at the brief pictures flashing (before the parody of Voltron/Soul Eater), you can see a Smurf's head. *Antagonists: Grey's Anatomy Gang *Protagonists: Le Purple Espercrystal *Lexi is the only character representing an anime character of the opposite gender (Lexi is a girl, while Yugi is a boy). Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Death Category:Japanese Anime